


i've only thought of you the entire day

by allegrolines



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegrolines/pseuds/allegrolines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun swats at his knee. “Do you wanna eat raw dough?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t do that to me,” Howon says, bending forward and pushing a bit of chocolate between Woohyun’s lips. “You’re making me cake at 2 am. You <i>love</i> me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've only thought of you the entire day

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s make one.

The mattress dips behind Woohyun and he sighs, limbs sleep-warm and heavy under the soft blanket. He feels Howon move around to get under the covers, his tiny pleased hum when he sinks down next to Woohyun and settles against his back. There's some more rustling and then Howon freezes, as if he’s just realized something.

“You aren’t asleep yet?” He nudges one knee between Woohyun’s legs and holds him around the waist, leaning in to nuzzle against the nape of his neck and press kisses on his shoulder.

“Not really,” Woohyun replies. “I kept dozing off and then waking up again.” He yawns, pushing back into Howon’s body. “You’re so warm.”

“You too,” Howon says between more kisses. His breath tickles the skin under Woohyun’s ear. “D’you know what I really want right now?”

“What?”

Howon clings to him, cocooning Woohyun in the woody scent of his body wash. “Cake,” he says, and he sounds almost mournful. “Whenever I wasn't focusing on the choreo I’d think about having a slice of cake. One of those with strawberries and whipped cream.”

“Oh?” Woohyun turns around so they are facing each other; Howon hugs him tighter.

“Or a piece of roll cake; that’d be nice, too. Do you remember—”

“—the bakery by our hotel in Tokyo? I do.” He smiles. “You loved their black sesame cake.”

“It was _so_ good,” Howon says, full of longing. 

“That was a really nice trip,” Woohyun murmurs, words trailing off when Howon’s fingers start sliding through his hair. It feels so good it's difficult to stay focused on their conversation. “Even though we got lost trying to get to Akihabara on our day off—”

“—and we ended up in Ikebukuro, somehow,” Howon finishes; his thigh drags slowly against the front of Woohyun’s underwear, making him gasp. “It was still good, though. We found a good record store there, which was kind of the point, and the soup and dumplings we got afterwards were amazing. And cheap.” His voice goes low and sweet when he adds, “Then you insisted on buying us fancy éclairs for dessert.”

“Raspberry and white chocolate for me,” Woohyun says, “and plain matcha for you.” His hips roll forward, seeking the solid weight of Howon’s leg. He’s still more content than turned on, but also knows it wouldn’t take much to get him there. “Is this—” he shivers when Howon presses closer. “Are you trying to _seduce me_? For _cake_?” Howon mumbles something that sounds suspiciously close to _maybe_ against his temple. “I love you, Howon-ah,” Woohyun tells him, “I really, _really_ do. But I’m not putting on pants to go to a twenty-four hour store at—”

“2 am.” 

“— _god_ —at 2 am on a Thursday.” He glances up at Howon. “That’s—”

“I know,” Howon rushes to cut in, giving Woohyun his best earnest face. “I don’t know why—I mean. It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

Woohyun exhales, leaning his head on Howon’s chest and closing his eyes. He can feel himself unwind bit by bit; it will be so easy to fall asleep now, lulled by Howon’s steady heartbeat. His thoughts are starting to get hazy when Howon says, “Actually, Dongwoo hyung got a box of brownie mix the other day. It should still be somewhere in the kitchen.”

Woohyun blinks the drowsiness away, letting that bit of information sink in for a moment. “ _Why_?” he asks at last. “Does he even _bake_?”

“It was his turn to get groceries?” Howon shrugs. “I dunno, I guess he saw it and felt like buying it. Maybe it reminded him of something else? He… does that. Sometimes.”

“Okay,” Woohyun says, “okay.” He rolls away, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stretching his arms to shake the stiffness off his shoulders. When he turns around Howon looks startled, eyes very wide and soft floppy hair falling over his forehead. “What?” 

“I really didn’t—I’m sorry, you don’t have to—”

“Look,” Woohyun says, “it _is_ 2 am, but you’re obviously craving cake and we’re both awake anyway, so let’s just make one.”

Howon tugs him back onto the mattress instead, kissing him open-mouthed and deep. He pins Woohyun down by the shoulders, leaves red teeth marks all over his ribcage. They get distracted, all thoughts of cake completely forgotten, and don’t manage to untangle themselves off each other until half an hour later. They finally get up then, putting on shirts and stumbling towards the kitchen. Woohyun eyes the dirty dishes piled in the sink warily, but Howon ignores the mess, taking a clean bowl from one of the cupboards and making a triumphant sound when he finds the brownie mix, hidden behind a stash of cup ramyun. 

“I hate this kitchen,” Woohyun grumbles, looking for eggs; there are still three left in the fridge, thankfully fresh.

“It’s exactly like yours,” Howon points out in what’s meant to be his reasonable tone, at least to a stranger. Woohyun knows him well enough that he can hear the laughter Howon is holding back. “We don’t have a whisk, are you gonna be fine using a fork?”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” he replies absently. He holds up a bag of dried strawberries. “Can I take these?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Howon puts his hands on Woohyun’s hips from behind. “There’s white chocolate too,” he says, right in Woohyun’s ear, “if you want to add some to the batter.”

Woohyun feels his heartbeat speed up a little. “You aren’t a big fan of white chocolate.”

“I’m not,” Howon agrees. “But you are.”

“You better let me go so I can turn on the oven,” Woohyun tells him, trying to hide his blush, “or we won’t get any cake done tonight.”

“Yes, chef,” Howon deadpans, moving aside with a chuckle before Woohyun’s elbow can catch him in the gut.

The instructions on the box are pretty straightforward. Stir the brownie mix together with two eggs, vegetable oil and water. Spread the batter into a greased pan. Bake it for twenty minutes, give or take. Woohyun isn’t an experienced baker by any means—he’s far more used to cooking savory dishes where he can adjust the recipe through trial and error—but the nice thing about this kind of pre-made stuff is that all the fiddly measuring is already done. Getting the mix to the right consistency and folding in strawberries and chunks of chocolate shouldn’t be that different from preparing pancakes.

Howon hops onto the counter, sitting next to the bowl and handing him the ingredients one by one; he reaches out for the white chocolate bar and starts snapping it in pieces, careful to keep them even-sized. 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Woohyun says, jabbing at the lumps of dry mixture with the fork to help them dissolve.

“It’s like all my dreams have come true,” Howon replies, that undertone of laughter back in his voice. “Though usually you aren’t wearing so many clothes in my dreams.”

Woohyun swats at his knee. “Do you wanna eat raw dough?”

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” Howon says, bending forward and pushing a bit of chocolate between Woohyun’s lips. “You’re making me cake at 2 am. You _love_ me.”

 _It’s closer to 3 am now_ , Woohyun thinks as sweetness floods his mouth—but also, because he’s beyond whipped when it comes to Howon, _It’s fine as long as you’re happy_. He’s saved from having to reply by the ding of the oven. “I need a pan,” he says, in an attempt to get back to business.

That wipes the smug smile off Howon’s face. “Uh,” he says, “about that—”

“Let me guess. You don’t have anything we can use as a mold.”

“There _should_ be something?” He makes a face. “Probably?”

“I _really_ hate this kitchen,” Woohyun says again, though he just feels resigned at this point.

He ends up pouring the batter into a heatproof glass container, too small and deep for brownies—not that he thinks Howon will be picky about how the shape of the cake turns out, as long as it tastes good. "There,” he says, placing it in the oven and closing the door. “What time is it?”

“Too late to be baking,” Howon replies. He smiles ruefully when Woohyun gives him a puzzled look. “Why don’t you go to the living room and lie on the couch or something? I’ll set the timer and tidy everything up a bit.”

Woohyun hesitates. “Are you sure?”

“Woohyunie,” Howon says. “Just go. Please.” 

“I’ll wait for you. Don’t take too long?”

“I won’t.”

Despite saying he’d wait, Woohyun falls asleep almost as soon as he sits down; the next thing he knows he’s lying on his side, his head on Howon’s lap, and the apartment smells like chocolate. For a moment he isn’t sure how much time has passed—it could be morning already, for all that he knows—but then Howon’s alarm tone starts chiming softly, and his thigh shifts under Woohyun’s cheek.

“Shit,” Howon curses under his breath. Woohyun hears him fumble for his phone. “Woohyun? You awake?” There’s a moment of silence and then Howon mutters, “I don’t think I know how to turn the oven off.” 

For a moment Woohyun is so, _so_ tempted to pretend he's still asleep; the only thing that stops him is the faint edge of panic in Howon’s voice. “I’m awake,” he says, pushing himself upright. Howon’s relief is plainly obvious. “C'mon, let’s go check your brownies.”

The sink has been cleared and the dishwasher is running. Woohyun opens the oven, leaning back to avoid getting a cloud of hot steam in the face, and sticks a knife right down the middle of the cake; it’s still a little soft, but the blade comes out clean. They take it out and place it on the counter, peering at it closely. It looks nothing like a brownie should, but the smell makes up for it—or so Woohyun hopes, glancing at Howon to see his reaction.

“You’ve made me a cake,” Howon says, beaming down at it.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

“No—I mean—” Howon turns to him. “ _You’ve made me a cake_ ,” he repeats, laughing. “I don’t even know why I started craving it so badly, but you—”

“Howonie—” 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Howon says. “Honestly, Woohyun. Thank you.”

Woohyun’s mouth has gone dry. “You should try it,” he tells Howon. “See if it’s any good.”

“Aren’t we supposed to let it cool down first? I think the box said so,” he says, even though he looks eager to taste it.

“Since when do you do what a box says, anyway? Also, what’s the point of baking a cake in the middle of the night if you don’t eat it right away?” Woohyun hands him a spoon. “Go on.”

Howon scoops a piece from one side, a mess of fudgy dough and half-melted chocolate. He takes a small, careful bite and chews it with a thoughtful expression. “You’re definitely going to like this,” he says after he swallows, licking at the corners of his mouth. He takes another bit, but this time he holds it out for Woohyun. “It’s _good_.”

Woohyun lets Howon feed him spoonfuls of cake, almost too hot to eat, and corners Howon against the counter, swaying into his personal space. Howon puts an arm around his waist; Woohyun feels like he’s about to melt into him, too tired to keep holding his own weight. 

“We should go back to bed,” Howon says, sucking the spoon clean.

“Mhmm. The cake—?”

“We’ll finish it in the morning.” He tugs at Woohyun’s hand. “You’re falling asleep on your feet.”

“Sorry.”

“No need to be.”

“Wait—Howonie, wait,” he says when Howon pulls him towards the bedroom again. He takes a breath. “Do you know what I really want?”

Howon shakes his head. “Tell me, whatever it is.”

“I thought about it, when you mentioned Japan,” Woohyun says. “A trip, just the two of us. I don’t care where to, and it doesn’t have to happen just now, but—you know. Whenever we can. If you also want to go.”

“I’d pack a suitcase right now if you asked me to,” Howon says immediately, his fingers tightening around Woohyun’s. 

“I’m not gonna ask you to do that,” Woohyun protests. “We have schedules tomorrow.”

“I know, Woohyunie. I’m just saying I’d do it.” His ears go red. “I’d get up at 2 am to make you a cake. Or to run away to the airport and hop into a plane, apparently.”

“Because you have no self-preservation instincts either?”

“Because I love you, too,” Howon says. He grins then, walking backwards and pulling Woohyun along. ”Actually, I like how Tokyo sounds—”

“Ah, that black sesame cake,” Woohyun says knowingly. 

“Just think about it,” Howon continues, raising his voice a little. He reaches behind himself to push the door of his room open. “We could get lost again and end up at the opposite side of the city from where we originally wanted to go.”

“Maybe we should try to go to Ikebukuro next time,” Woohyun suggests. He's laughing, careless and bright. “We might find Akihabara that way.”

Howon kisses him, both of their mouths tasting like chocolate. “Sounds about right,” he whispers, like he's sharing a secret. His grin is crooked and goofy; Woohyun wants to take a picture of it and keep it forever. “Thanks again for the 2 am brownies, Woohyunie.”

“Go to sleep, Howon-ah.”


End file.
